Insecurities
by Isadora
Summary: Well, the title says it all. Ron feels insecure. R/H. Its a cute little fic. Please read/review.


Disclaimer: Don't own this. J.K.R does.

Insecurities

By Isadora

"'Mione," Ron whispered to the sleeping form beside him. "'Mione!" His gentle shaking awakened Hermione.

"What?" She asked, trying to open her eyes. "Is the baby up again?" Hermione propped herself up on her elbows, her brown eyes blinking sleepily at Ron.

"No, it isn't the baby…" Ron trailed off. He was looking very troubled.

"Then what is it?" She asked, getting irritated at her husband for waking her up.

"Well…d'you think I'm stupid?" He asked, lowering his brown-eyed gaze.

"What?" Hermione sat up against the head board, tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Ron repeated, looking anxiously at his wife.

"No, Ron, you are not stupid" Hermione mumbled, covering a yawn.

"Well, you call me a 'stupid git' sometimes," Ron pointed out.

"Um…well..that's just my…uh…nickname for you, love," Hermione recovered quickly.

"Oh…are you sure, 'Mione?"

"Of course," Hermione said firmly. "Am I ever wrong?"

"No…" Ron shook his head. "Ginny said I'm stupid."

"She _is_ your sister, Ron," Hermione countered. "That's her job."

"Harry said I'm stupid."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Believe me, I am not married to a stupid man."

"But.."

"You're pushing it, Ronald Weasley," Hermione scolded. "I finally got Nathan to stop his wailing and I plan to get an hour of sleep, at the very least."

"Fine. Do you think I'm sexy?"

"Yes, the sexiest man alive," Hermione said, through gritted teeth. "Now shut the hell up and go to sleep!"

"Fine, fine. Don't have a cow." Ron pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He was silent for a few minutes.

"'Mione?" Ron asked hesitantly. A muffled growl sounded from Hermione's side of the bed.

"What is it now?" Hermione snapped.

"I love you," Ron said meekly.

Hermione sighed. "I love you, too, Ron." Finally there was silence. That is, until a deafening wail came from the adjacent room.

"'Mione?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Hermione the covers off herself, thrust her feet into her hippogriff slippers, and stumbled into the next room. After a moment's consideration, Ron followed her.

"Is he hungry or dirty?" Ron asked, leaning against the door jamb.

"Dirty," Hermione replied, yawning widely. Ron watched as she swiftly changed the gurgling baby's diaper and picked him up, rocking him gently back to sleep. She looks like an angel, he thought with a small smile lingering on his face.

"Hermione?" Ron called softly.

"Hmm?"

"I think we should have another baby." He gazed at her solemnly.

"There was something I wanted to tell you this morning." She smiled meaningfully. Ron's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying.

"Are you really?" He asked incredulously. Hermione nodded. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, you were in a rather delicate mood today."

"I'm not delicate!" Ron protested loudly.

"Shhh…I didn't say you were delicate…" Hermione bit back a smile at his puzzled face.

"Yes, you did," Ron lowered his tone to a whisper.

"No, I said you were in a delicate mood," Hermione argued. "That has a completely different meaning."

"But-"

"Forget it, Ron!" Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron questioned defensively. "Am I too stupid for you?"

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione cried. "I didn't say anything about stupidity!" Ron ran a frustrated hand through his already tousled red hair.

"I don't know…but I know what will make it better," Ron winked suggestively before exiting the baby's room. Hermione bit her lip, peeking at Nathan, to make sure he was asleep. She quickly set him back in the crib and rushed out of the room. She found Ron in their bedroom, standing next to the dresser.

"Are you ready?" He asked in a deep voice. Hermione nodded swiftly, biting her lip. She watched as he reached into the dresser and pulled out a large bag of……Chocolate Frogs.

"Hurry up!" Hermione urged. Ron quickly crossed over to the bed and poured out a huge mountain of the chocolates. Hermione eyed the chocolate hungrily for a moment before digging in. Ron was already stuffing the second one into his mouth.

"Yum!" Ron looked at her with melted chocolate smudged on his nose and lips. Hermione giggled and leaned in to give him a chocolate covered kiss.

"You're getting all chocolatey, you stupid git!" She managed to choke out between bites before he pulled her into another delicious chocolate covered kiss.

~*~

A/N: I hope you liked it. I'm not going to continue this one. Read, review, flame, enjoy, whatever.


End file.
